


Percabeth First Kiss - Extended Scene

by TheClown



Series: Percy Jackson Extended Universe [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson Fluff, Book 4: The Battle of the Labyrinth (Percy Jackson), Book Series: Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Cute, Developing Relationship, Extended Scene, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hot, Humor, Kissing, Love, OTP Feels, Protective Annabeth Chase, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Soulmates, kiss, percabeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22308526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheClown/pseuds/TheClown
Summary: An extended and more detailed scene of Percy and Annabeth's first kiss from "The Battle of the Labyrinth."
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: Percy Jackson Extended Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896049
Comments: 6
Kudos: 107





	Percabeth First Kiss - Extended Scene

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone! So this is extended scene of Percabeth first kiss from "The Battle of the Labyrinth." I was always a bit disappointed that Rick has never described their first kiss. It was just "she kissed me" and that's it. So here's my description how it looked like.
> 
> This takes place during "The Battle of the Labyrinth", Chapter 11 - "I set myself on fire".

_We locked eyes. I thought of a different time last summer, under Mount St. Helens, when Annabeth thought I was going to die, and she kissed me._

\- **Percy Jackson** , _T_ _he Last Olympian_

"We have to get out -"

No sooner had she said that than the door to the classroom exploded and young telekhines came pouring out. They stumbled over each other, trying to figure out which way to charge.

"Put your cap back on," I said. "Get out!"

"What?" Annabeth shrieked. "No! I'm not leaving you."

"I've got a plan. I'll distract them. You can use the metal spider - maybe it'll lead you back to Hephaestus. You have to tell him what’s going on."

"But you'll be killed!"

"I'll be fine. Besides, we've got no choice."

Annabeth glared at me like she was going to punch me. And then she did something that surprised me even more. She grabbed me by the shoulders and kissed me.

Yes, you heard it correctly. Annabeth Chase, proud and independent daughter of Athena, the Goddess of Wisdom and War, _kissed me_.

I'd read… okay, fine, I'd _heard_ somewhere that the first kisses are often awkward and clumsy.

This one was none of that.

She was pressing her lips to mine passionately and fiercely, her fingers digging even deeper into my shoulders. At first, I was too surprised to do anything and probably looked like a total idiot (which, to be honest, probably wasn't much different from my usual expression). But then something inside me clicked. I grabbed her by the back of her head, tangling my fingers in her blonde locks and started pressing back against her mouth just as fiercely.

Driven by some invisible force, I wrapped my other arm around her waist and pulled her closer to me. She gasped and suddenly, not breaking the kiss, her hands moved from my shoulders and buried themselves into my hair. I sighed, one of my hands running all over her back, while the other one was still grasping her golden locks and deepening the kiss. The feeling of her fingers running through my hair almost made me pass out.

Gods, it felt so good. You know, like my brain was about to melt, but in the good way (yes, I have no idea what I'm saying). Annabeth's lips were soft, yet firm. Under the sweat and smoke, she smelled like lemons and books. Her lips tasted like vanilla. We were so close her eyelashes were tickling my eyelids. Our lips moved against each other passionately and hungrily, like we were trying to touch every bit of each other mouth with our own, to make sure there won't be a single inch left for anyone else to explore.

Finally, we broke apart, both desperately gasping for air, our lips slightly parted. My heart was hammering through my rib cage so fast I thought it was going to burst out. My arms fell down limply. I kept blinking, I was completely speechless, couldn't even _think_ properly. Wha... what just happened?

We were both breathing heavily, our eyes closed, her forehead still touching mine, our bangs and noses brushing against each other.

I realized that it all lasted around ten seconds even though it felt like an hour. Probably the best ten seconds of my life...

"Be careful, Seaweed Brain," she whispered, lowering her hands, her right palm trailing down my cheek. She put on her hat and vanished.

I probably would’ve sat there for the rest of the day, staring at the lava and trying to remember what my name was, but the sea demons jarred me back to reality.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Please, feel free to comment and share your thoughts no matter how long it's been since publishing. I love reading people's reactions. And of course, leave kudos if you liked it!
> 
> 2\. English is NOT my first language so I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes.


End file.
